The present invention relates to methods, to be used in providing for living beings treatments such as rendering a stimulation path electrically conductive, or achieving direct nerve stimulation for a body function such as sexual stimulation.
As is well known, many male individuals suffer from an incapability of achieving satisfactory sexual intercourse, primarily because of any inability to achieve and maintain a satisfactory penile erection. In general, it is known that for many different purposes it is desirable to conduct electrical energy from an external source to a part of a living being such as a nerve, for example, but up to the present time efficient transmission of electrical energy for this purpose has been unsatisfactory because of the fact that the electrical energy becomes dissipated in the tissue before reaching the desired location unless conductors are implanted surgically with the associated trauma and damage.
In connection with conducting electricity without surgery to an interior body part such as a nerve, for example, at the present time an estimate is made of the best location for an electrode to be placed in engagement with the exterior of the body, and then electrical energy is transmitted by way of the electrode but becomes rapidly dissipated to a large extent in the body tissue before reaching the desired location.
In addition, in connection with rigid penile implants, while various procedures and devices have been used particularly in connection with stimulating penile erection, up to the present time all of the known procedures have proved to be less than satisfactory because of radical alteration of natural conditions.